Baby Ang and Our Marriage
by Anti Mainstream
Summary: Sehun hampir menggugat cerai Jongin yang berniat menghianatinya. Tapi semua berubah sejak Ang datang dan menggagalkan segalanya. KaiHun!BL, Ang!baby. RnR


Baby Ang and Our Marriage

Cast: Kim Jongin, Kim Sehun, Ang!Baby

Pair: KaiHun

Genre: Romace, Family

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Ceritaku milik semua.

Summary: Sehun hampir menggugat cerai Jongin yang berniat menghianatinya. Tapi semua berubah sejak Ang datang dan menggagalkan segalanya. KaiHun!BL, Ang!baby. RnR

Warning: Sho-Ai, BL, OOC, Typos, Author baru.

**ANTI MAINSTREAM**

Malam itu bula bersinar bulat. Senyapseakan tak akan pernah hidup, jika yang kau maksud itu adalah sekitar distrik Gangnam yang terkenal elit dan surganya dunia malam. Keakraban menyapa setiap sudut penuh khalayak muda. Ya, jika itu di luar. Tapi tidak di salah satu apartemen mewah yang setahun belakangan ini ditempati pasangan Kim Jongin dan Kim Sehun. Mereka sedang bertengkar ngomong-ngomong.

"Kenapa kau menikahiku kalau kau menyesal!", teriakan nyonya rumah menggema. Manik pria muda itu berkabut, memerah dan syarat akan emosi. Menatap nyalang pria di depannya yang kini juga menatapnya dengan pandangan serba salah.

"Aku bukannya menyesal menikahimu, tapi aku juga butuh penerus, Hun. Aku tak cukup gila untuk membiarkan perusahaan yang ku rintis bahkan sejak aku masih kuliah tidak jelas masa aku dan semua akan mudah saat kau mau mendengarkanku".

Kali ini pandangan terluka memenuhi manik caramel Sehun. Dia begitu ingat bagaimana suaminya itu begitu menghargainya bahwa dunia pun akan ia tinggalkan untuk mencintainya tanpa pamrih. Tapi sekarang apa? Omong kosong yang seakan menyadarkannya bahwa dunia tak semudah mulut mengucap?

"Baiklah", air mata sehun merangkak turun, namun tak dibiarkannya yang langsung ia seka, "Baiklah jika itu maumu, Jong. Aku terima.", pria manis itu menaikka diafragmanya dengan nafas yang tersenggal berat, berusaha mencari udara yang seakan menghilang dan ikut menghianatinya, "Kita bercerai. Aku akan keluar dari hidupmu, dan lakukan semaumu".

Sehun melengos, membuang muka guna menghindari orbsidian suaminya yang menatap langsung kea rah manik karamelnya. Pergi sejauh mungkin dan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Khe, bukahkan semua manusia sama. Lalu apa yang diharapkannya? Drama murahan?

"Bukan begitu maksudku!", Jongin mengikuti istrinya yang sudah berjalan cepat terlebih dahulu lalu meraih tangan istrinya itu sebelum menghadapkan paksa ke arahnya, "Dengarkan aku dulu, please. Jangan begini. Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya butuh penerus, bukan istri baru".

Sehun mendelik, "Bohong! Jika kau ingin membunuhku. Cari pisau dan tusukkan ke dadaku. Jangan membunuhku seperti ini hiks hiks ini lebih menyakitkan", Sehun merosot. Tangan kanannya meremat dadanya kuat, seakan-akan ingin mencabut duri yang menancap dalam di jantungnya kalau memang ada. Pria itu tergugu, memberontakkan rasa perih yang ia usahakan pergi tapi malah balik menyerangnya. Dan tangan kirinya ia buat meremat kuat tangan besar Jongin dalam genggaman rapuhnya seakan ingin menyampaikan rasa sakit yang begitu melukainya.

"Hun! Tolong jangan begini", Jongin berjongkok iba. Di remasnya bahu Sehun lembut, "Sehuna, please"

"Huuuuu hiks hiks uhukk hiks huuuuuu"

"Hun?"

"Aku harus bagaimana? Hiks hiks ini uhukk hiks sangat menyakitkan. KAU MENYAKITIKU!", Sehun memukul bahu Jongin brutal. Menyalurkan emosinya yang meletup-letup sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Jongin menatap nanar Sehun sebelum memeluk istrinya yang sempat memberontak itu erat, "Maaf", sesaat hati Sehun menghangat, "Tapi aku benar-benar harus menyewanya. Perusahaan butuh seorang putera dan hay dengan ini aku bisa mendapatkannya, mengertilah Hun", ya hanya sesaat. Karena setelahnya, hatinya kembali beku.

Sehun mendorong Jongin kuat, membuat suaminya itu terjengkang dan melepaskan pelukannya, "TERSERAH! Hiks hiks lakukan sesukamu dan aku tidak akan pernah peduli!", menghiraukan rasa sakitnya, pria berkulit pucat itu memasuki kamarnya. Mengambil sebuah koper besar dan mengemasi seluruh pakaiannya dari dalam lemarinya.

Jongin panic. Pria tan itu menghampiri Sehun dan mencekal pergerakan pria itu. Namun percuma, sentuhannya selalu ditepis, "Hey Hun, stop! Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan baju-baju itu. Hun, Sehuna! Kumohon berhenti!"

Telinga Sehun mendadak tuli. Walau sesekali ia mengusap air matanya, tapi ia tak peduli. Buat apa, Jongin juga idak peduli dengan perasaannya bukan?

Pria berambut caramel serupa maniknya itu menutup kopernya, lalu menyeret benda persegi itu keluar. Dan sekali lagi, ia tulikan telinganya dengan emosi yang meletup.

Pintu keluar ada di depan mata. Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menarik handel pintu. Berniat benar-benar keluar dari apartemennya dan Jongin. Namun, sesuatu menghalangi langkahnya.

Pria itu mengerjab beberapa kali. Memproses apakah matanya mendadak rabun atau otaknya yang eror dan membuat delusi aneh. Tidak aneh-aneh juga sih. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, siapa orang yang meninggalkan bayinya di depan pintu apartemennya coba. Sesosok bocah gundul yang tidur dengan selimut yang membungkusnya. Sehun sempat curiga kalau bocah itu adalah seekor tuyul kiriman tetangganya.

Bocah berwajah bulat itu tiba-tiba membuka matanya, menunjukkan manic karamelnya yang begitu mirip dengan milik Sehun sebelum mengerjab imut, " JONGIIIIIIIINNNNNN".

"Huweeeeeeee!"

Dan teriakan membahana Sehun ditutup dengan tangisan bayi kaget.

**ANTI MAINSTREAM**

"Astaga Sehun. Astaga! Kepalaku pecah! Kepalaku sekarat, ya Tuhan. Kau menculik anak siapa heoo?"

Sehun mengernyit jengkel sebelum menendang tulang kering Jongin sadis, "Kepalamu somplak. Kalau mau ngomong itu dikipir dulu pake otak. Pantat aja dimanjain".

Jongin meringis kecil sebelum menatap Sehun keki, "Aku tidak memanjakan pantatku, datar. Tapi yang di depannya. Aku ini suamimu, bukan '_bawahanmu_'", Sehun mencebilkan bibirnya merasa kalah bicara.

"Jadi ini anak siapa?", Jongin menunjuk bayi yang sekarang ditidurkan Sehun di meja ruang tamu.

"Mana aku tau, aku menemukannya di depan pintu", Sehun berucap dengan menaikkan sedikit oktaf suaranya sewot, lalu memandang curiga kearah jongin, "Jadi, kau benar-benar sudah menghamili wanita lain dan berniat mencampakkanku?"

Jongin membulatkan matanya, "A-apa? Aku hanya merencanakan tadi. Tapi demi Tuhan aku bersumpah belum menyentuh seorang wanitapun apalagi sampai menghasilkan anak!"

Sehun mendesah lagi, sedikit rasa kecewa kembali menghampirinya. Dia lupa, Jongin memang berniat mecampakkannya tadi, "Aku tau".

"Hun?", Jongin berucap lirih, tangannya lalu bergerak meremat bahu sempit Sehun, "Maafkan aku karena menyakitimu"

Sehun mendongak sebelum tersenyum sendu, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku seharusnya tau manusia diciptakan dua jenis untuk saling melengkapi. Menghasilkan keturunan dan hidup bahagia. Sejak awal, cinta kita ―ah tidak—maksudku, cintaku memang salah. Tidak seharusnya aku membiarkan diriku mencintaimu dan menerima omong kosongmu".

"Hun―"

"Huweeeeeeee", suara bayi menggema. Memecahkan ketegangan yang sempat tercipta kembali. Secara reflek dua orang itupun menoleh ke sumber suara dengan tatapan super kosong.

"Hun"

"Hnn"

"Kau tau cara ngurus bayi?"

"….!"

**TBC**

**A/N: **Newbieee! Mohon bantuannya!

**ANTI MAINSTREAM!**


End file.
